gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Deas
}} | death_date = | instrument = Guitar, 12-string guitar | genre = American primitive, experimental, drone, raga, folk, free improvisation | occupation = Musician | years_active = 2008–present | label = Blackest Rainbow, Present Time Exercises. | website = | notable_instruments = }} Cameron Deas (born 29 June 1989 in London, England), also known as Cam Deas, is a British performer and composer, predominantly working with 12-string guitar and electronics. He has had a number of releases on various international independent record labels. Career Deas has had many releases on a number of international record labels as well as his own Present Time Exercises imprint. Most notably playing the 12 String Guitar, his music ranges from solo composed and improvised guitar pieces to mixes of acoustic and electronic sounds, which "conjures up an air of ancient smoke-wreathed ritual with ghostly moans and 12 string acoustic guitar ragas that disappear into cascades of echo, haze and distortion." Influences behind the music of Cam Deas include the usual Takoma players such as Robbie Basho, John Fahey as well as minimalists such as La Monte Young and Charlemagne Palestine and free improvisors such as Derek Bailey and Albert Ayler. Since 2008 Cam Deas has performed extensively across Europe, and has performed with artists such as Alasdair Roberts, Jack Rose, James Blackshaw, Tim Hecker, Sunburned Hand of the Man, Jackie-O Motherfucker, Steffen Basho-Junghans, Steve Beresford, Shackleton, Skullflower, Mats Gustafsson, Chie Mukai, Lucky Dragons, Pocahaunted, Corsano-Flower Duo, Greg Weeks (of Espers) Wooden Wand, Burial Hex and Jozef van Wissem among many others. He has also appeared twice on Amsterdam's VPRO radio for sessions and interviews as well as radio sessions in Portugal and Denmark. In 2009 Deas performed in Pauleskerk as part of Incubate in Tilburg, The Netherlands and in 2011 he received a grant to curate an exhibition of contemporary European artists involved in the underground music scene for the Festival of Endless Gratitude in Copenhagen, Denmark. Currently residing in London, Deas regularly performs in solo and collaborative efforts, often at Cafe Oto. Discography Solo and Collaborative *''Twig Fingers (Live Series) CDr (Pepto Records) 2007 *''About A Train CDr (Dead Pilot Records) 2008 *''Five Bells CDr (Blackest Rainbow Records) 2008 *''Five Bells CDr Reissue (Blackest Rainbow Records) 2008 *''For The Silver Waters, Sing! CDr+Cassette (Blackest Rainbow Records) 2008 *''Untitled 3" CDr + T Shirt (Dead Pilot Records) (2008) *''My Guitar Is Alive and It's Singing LP (Blackest Rainbow Records) 2009 *''My Guitar Is Alive and It's Singing CDr (No Label) 2009 *''Untitled Blues Part I & II 7" (The Great Pop Supplement) 2009 *''Blind Chance Limited CDr (No label) 2010 *''Blind Chance LP (Present Time Exercises/Blackest Rainbow Records) 2010 *''Deas & Denton S/T CDr (Blackest Rainbow Records) 2010 *''Deas & Denton's Inferno LP (Present Time Exercises) 2010 *''Quadtych Volume One LP (Present Time Exercises) 2011 *''Quadtych Volume Two LP (Present Time Exercises) 2011 *''Quadtych CD (Present Time Exercises) 2011 *''It was in the month of January Book+CDr (Kaugummi) 2011 *''Outgrowing The Wretched Cradle LP (with Jack Allett) (Blackest Rainbow Records) 2011 *''Self-titled CD (with Chie Mukai and Lena Circus) (Mimimi Records/Partycul System) 2012 *''String Studies LP (Alter) 2014 Splits/Compilations *''V/A – caterpillars. head swells and mind melts. a compilation record. CDr (No Statement Records) 2007 *''Cam Deas/Sindre Bjerga Split – Dirty CDr 026 (Dirty Demo's) 2007 *''Cam Deas/Anonymeye Split 3" CD (Curt Recordings) 2008 *''V/A – This Is Music CDr + Tape Compilation (Sunburnt Tongue Recordings) 2008 *''Cam Deas/Spoono Tour LP (Blackest Rainbow Records) 2009 *''We Are All One in the Sun: A Tribute To Robbie Basho (download only) (Important Records) 2010 *''Imaginational Anthem Vol.5 CD (Tompkins Square) 2012 *''New Music for Old Instruments CD (Incunabulum) 2012 *''V/A – La Ballade du beau regard – double 10" compilation (Okraïna Records) 2013 Cam Deas - As Spring Fell From the Leaves (live) References External links *Cam Deas on Last Fm *Blackest Rainbow List of Releases *Videos of Cam Deas performing *Dead Pilot Records *Present Time Exercises Category:Living people Category:English folk musicians Category:1989 births Category:Musicians from London